Tears of an Angel
by TheMysteriousFireFenix
Summary: A life she wants to leave behind and a brother that doesnt remember her are just the beguinning of Angels problems. She though that she was on a new page, and that she could throw the ruined one to the trash, but some ink from it stained the new paper. Oh well, just her luck she guesses, at least Jack will never find out his sister is still alive...or will he? Cover from Google.
1. Prologue

Tears of an Angel

Prologue

 _When had it all become so dark?_

Run or die. She was afraid of tripping, she could almost feel their bites, their claws digging into her skin.

 _When had life lost color?_

And then, she would be no more, Emma Overland would stop being. Her eyes were burning and she could not see a way out.

 _Where was HE?!_

Trees, trees, always trees. No matter how hard she ran, all she could see were trees. Was this supposed to be the end? She would die in the middle of the forest, alone, scared.

 _He promised it._

Jack had died because of her, if she hadn´t existed, Jack would still be alive. And her parents, well, she would not exist, so they would enjoy a great child without another one killing him.

 _He fucking promised it!_

But no, maybe her life was worthless, maybe she shouldn´t live. But Jack´s sacrifice was definitely NOT worthless. She had saved Saya by distracting the wolves, so even from death, Jack had saved a child.

 _Just a lie._

A root in the way. A woman who didn´t pay attention. A pack of hungry wolves.

That was all it took for Emma Overland to end her life.

And to think that somedays, she had planned worst ways for it to end. Now that she had saved that girl, Emma had revitalized. She wanted to live, and to see Saya grow into a beautiful lady. The kind of lady her brother had expected her to be.

" _I promise, everything will be fine"_

And as life slowly left her, she could only laugh at the irony. Jack had died to save his little sister, but she died the day he did.

Wasn´t it funny?

Someone watching would think of her as crazy. How else would they qualify someone who was laughing hysterically as wolves slowly killed them?

Maybe she was a little insane after all.

 _Liar, you are liar Jack, but you will receive what you deserve when I meet you again…_

Emma Overland was no more.


	2. GONE

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 1: GONE

Time heals all wounds, or at least, so had she heard from her mother one day.

How was she supposed to find the "interior peace" they all talked about if her own brother didn't remember her? Yeah, pretty scenery, the one that armed after she went crying to Jack Frost.

Jack Frost, how appropriate and ironic.

Her own brother, commander of the thing she hated the most. But even with white hair, icy powers, and blue eyes, it was still her brother.

Wasn't he?

Emma had been trying to get the stupid question out of her head since she first and last saw him in the afterlife. Even if he didn't remember her, and didn't act like his brother a lot, she knew it was still him.

But, hell, it had been quite a hard blow to finally see him, to be able to finally touch him...

And see just confusion in his eyes as he asked her who was she talking about.

She had ran away after that, not capable of staying in that place much longer. Emma had cried, screamed the most inappropriate things to Manny, hit trees, threw rocks.

Everything to get out that nasty feeling that was forming inside her, the feeling that she was truly condemned to never be reunited with her brother.

She had felt that in the village, many times, but she always saw a way out, death. Emma was sometimes so desperate, she had wanted to take that door as soon as possible. Even if it was by her own hand.

Now though, she could see no way out. She couldn't die a second time could she? And even if she could, her brother would still be stuck in there, only idea would be to kill him and then kill herself.

And she would definitely NOT do that.

Emma had been desperate that night, and in her desperation she realized on thing. All the time she had been on the afterlife, she had been trying to get her brother, and her broken life, back. But she couldn't, that life was gone, gone with the wind and her missing brother, and that realization broke what was left of her.

Emma Overland was dead, Jackson Overland was too. Now it was only Jack Frost, and her.

Who was she then?

She was the remnant of a life, but not the life itself. She was a piece, but no the puzzle.

Who was she?

That was when she heard the little girl cry, just a few feet away. She was lost, in the forest, and was sobbing loudly.  
Surprisingly, the little girl had seen her, and asked if she was her guardian angel.

Emma wasn't THAT surprised, like her brother, she had suffered some physical changes, that included having two big, feathered wings, that when not in use, transformed into a tattoo in her shoulder.

Oh god, she reminded her so much do Saya, that she couldn't fight the urge to help her. And, well, she wasn't going to say to the little girl that guardian angels didn't exist, so she just nodded and smiled brightly at the girl while indicating her to follow.

When they were just at the beginning of the town, the little girl had said her name was Camil and that she would tell all her friends she had met her guardian angel.

Emma had taken a choice then, if she couldn't bring her life back, then she would do as much as she could to prevent others from losing theirs.

She then had made a vow, a vow of silence for the life that wouldn't return. A vow for the lives she had accidentally taken.

She was not Emma Overland anymore she decided, and to better help everyone, she would bury that life down on her heart.

An angel was born, and a girl died.

From the sky, the Moon cried silently for the lost siblings, one who couldn't remember, and another one who didn't want to.

This wasn't right, this wasn't the way it should go...


End file.
